The present disclosure herein relates to an electrochromic device, and more particularly, to an electrochromic device capable of preventing a damage of an electrode.
An electrochromic device is a device having a characteristic that a color or transmissivity varies due to a reduction-oxidation reaction according to voltage application. Generally, an electrochromic device has a structure in which electrodes and electrolytes come into contact. Due to such contacts of the electrodes and the electrolytes, limitations may occur in that the electrodes are damaged or the electrodes are detached from substrates. Accordingly, an improved structure of an electrochromic device is required which is stable and reliable by addressing the damage or detachment phenomenon of the electrodes.